


Evergreen Blues

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe an illegal Christmas tree wasn't so bad, in the long run. Not when there was so much love attached to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Replacement scene + episode tag for a McDanno version of episode 5X09. No spoilers for the case.

"Now, I'm aware that taking a tree out of a protected reserve is far from the most illegal thing we've done over the last several years, but generally I've liked to think there was some greater good we were shooting for." Danny spoke slowly, like you did when talking to an idiot or a small child. "Saving lives, the imprisonment of evil, that sort of thing. A category, I feel I should specify, that does _not_ include Christmas trees."

"Maybe not, but you and Grace having the a great Christmas does." Steve let the tip of the chainsaw drop, all of his focus on convincing Danny.

His partner gave him a penetrating look. "You do realize this is far from our first family holiday, right? Hell, we started celebrating stuff together long before we got anywhere near actual legal family status."

"Things like Thanksgiving and the Fourth of July, yeah, but Christmas was always yours and Grace's." He'd never let himself think about how much he'd wanted to be a part of it, knowing he couldn't be greedy. But this was his first official Christmas as part of the Williams' family, and the last thing he wanted to do was let them down. "I know it's because of me that we've been too distracted to do any of this—"

 "Steve, _no_." Danny cut him off, voice suddenly fierce. "Don't you dare turn needing recovery time like a normal human being into something you did wrong."

 Steve felt the same rush of grateful warmth he always did when Danny defended him, even if it was from himself. "I know, but I still want to make it up to you. And since you won't let me just pay for the whole tree, this is all I can think of."

"You can't pay for the whole tree. We are doing this together, which means the most I will let you pay for is half the tree." The explanation had been repeated often enough over the last 24 hours that it had started to sound like something he'd memorized. "And I refuse to pay that much money for half a tree."

"So you've said." He lifted his eyebrows a little, exasperated fondness in every word. He'd known how stubborn the man he loved could be, long before he'd asked him to marry him. "Which is why I suggested this."

"And I am an insane person to even be considering this," Danny said darkly, glaring at both the tree and Steve. "If you get arrested," he warned, "it will _completely_ ruin Christmas."

"Don't worry." Steve grinned as he restarted the chainsaw. "Your Christmas is safe with me."

OOO

 Well, at least Steve hadn't gotten arrested.

A little surprised to find himself wryly amused rather than annoyed, Danny walked over to his fiancé and tapped the citation against his chest. "I'll just let you pay this."

Steve took the paper out of his hand, wincing at the fine. "Yeah." He shoved it in his pocket, looking over at Kai. "Did he try to take the tree?"

"He'll do it tomorrow afternoon." He moved so he was standing next to Steve, sliding am arm around his waist. "He was going to do it now, but all the rampant Christmas spirit got to him." He waved a hand in the general direction of their ohana, all gathered around the tree. Grace was explaining some of stories behind the ornaments to Chin, her face alight.

Danny felt the corners of his mouth curve upward. Maybe it was okay that she didn't believe in Santa anymore. "Still, it's probably not a bad idea to be extra nice to him this evening."

"I can do that."  Steve sounded surprisingly apologetic as he hooked an arm around Danny's shoulders, pulling him closer. "I'm sorry I almost ruined Christmas," he said quietly, pressing a kiss against the top of Danny's head.

Danny looked up at him. As appropriate as that tone was when gunfire was involved, it felt completely wrong right now. He'd just been trying to do something nice for the people he loved, and though it had been ridiculous and insane that was just how Steve did things. He had a big enough heart that rational thought had a tough time getting in the way.

Though he should probably make sure Steve never got it into his head to do anything bigger, like re-create the North Pole. Who knows what would happen.

Making a mental note, Damny smiled at the man he loved. "I told you, the only way Christmas would have been ruined is if you hadn't been here."

Steve's face lit up, making him look so young for a moment that something in Danny's chest clenched tight. "Really?"

 Danny pulled him down for a quick kiss. "Really." Then he smiled. "Besides, I've got to admit it. It really is a pretty nice tree."

"It is, isn't it?" Steve grinned. "If we start early enough, we can get an even bigger one next year."

Danny raised an eyebrow at him. "Without committing any more crime or trying to talk me into letting you pay for all of it?"

 Steve bent down to kiss him again. "No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
